


Bad Joke

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неудачная Шутка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687760) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> SORRY NOT SORRY!!!

Bad Joke

 

Spider-man and Deadpool were helping Daredevil with one of his cases. The only witness to a murder who could prove his client was innocent was in hiding. The problem with getting the man to come forward was the true murderer was a wealthy man from old money. He killed his wife and was pinning it on her lover. Foggy kept mentioning that this case was so cliche, and Matt was inclined to agree.

Matt brought the two heroes, not only as back up, but as protection from whomever else was after the man. Deadpool had been offered the job and accepted it just to give Matt more time since he was already trying to find the man. Wade’s employer had been expressing his disappointment in results and was threatening to hire someone, so Wade pulled out the big guns, quite literally. Someone finally squealed and told Deadpool the guy frequented a place called “Eddie’s.”

The only info Deadpool could get about the place was an address. The trio prepared for the worse as they entered in through the inconspicuous door. The noise pretty much stopped as the suit clad men entered. Matt used his senses to get a visual. He could hear the heartbeats and breathing of the people in the room, the squeak of leather against varnished wood, a tiny empty glass be set upside side down as a towel hit a hard surface, a pool ball hitting another before landing in a pocket. He could smell cigar, cigarette, and pot smoke, along with various alcohols. 

Matt took all of this in in seconds, but it was Wade who spoke. 

“So stop me if you’ve heard this one,” he announced to the room. “A blond, a brunette, and a redhead walk into a bar…”

**Author's Note:**

> "I forgot the rest but it ends with, you telling us where we can find Devin Simmons or an ass kicking. Depends on how the joke is told I guess."
> 
> _
> 
> See. Wade is just really bad at jokes. He can't help it and I don't blame him.


End file.
